Choosing Sides
by Kira25
Summary: What do I do when no side seems right? Where will I go? As our powers begin to emerge who will help us, who will save us from them? In this world of greys, who can we trust, who?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and never will he is J.K. Rowling's; I do, however, own the plot and original characters so please don't steal them, though, I'm not sure why you would.

They're gone; everyone is just gone. Since Dumbledore died nothing has been right, nothing.

I feel so sad, so depressed. I know it hurts the others more, though; I can it in their eyes.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, the rest of my family, the professors, and others in this magical world

I call home. People are beginning to panic; they think to themselves, if Dumbledore couldn't

beat Voldemort then who can? Do we even have a chance anymore? I think it just about

killed Harry. Twice his father or in Dumbledore's case the person he thought of as a father

has been taken from him. Twice it has been the dark side's fault. I think in some twisted way

Harry thinks that it's his entire fault. He's become withdrawn, cold, and uncaring towards everyone

since the end of the year, and now he has left to hunt down Voldemort. I heard him get up

and leave, and I also heard Hermione and Ron get up and leave with them. You're probably

thinking why didn't I go with them, but it's not my place to leave. If I leave then mum would

be completely devastated, and besides while I may have a mean bat bogey curse I'm not

strong enough; I'd only get in the way. I hate this! I hate watching everyone I love leave

and not be able to help them. It kills me, but there's nothing I can do to help. Perhaps, it would

be easier if the light side wasn't becoming corrupted. The former auror scares me now that he's

the head of the Ministry of Magic. The Unforgivable curses have been put back into use and the

morals, the very life blood of the light side, are beginning to decline and/or disappear. What

should I do? What can I

do? Where does a person turn when no side seems right anymore?

Sincerely,

Ginny Weasely

The journal entry was dated the night the Golden Trio left. Since then, the war has

begun to heat up and more attacks are occurring. Several causalities have all ready

occurred on both sides. It seems as if wizards, witches, muggles, and squibs alike

are all fair game. The world is in a panic and no one seems to be safe anymore, no one.


	2. Unfair

Disclaimer: I do not own the series Harry Potter, they belong to J.K. Rowling, and I never will, however, all original characters and the plot line are mine so please don't steal them.

* * *

Hello, I'm Ginny Weasely. I'm the youngest of seven kids and the only female of the bunch. I have

gorgeous red hair, at least that's what I've been told, and almond colored eyes. I'm not stick

thin but I'm not fat either. I also have several freckles on my body that have been labeled as cute

and pixie like but trust me I'm nothing like a pixie. Yeah, you don't really care do you? So,

anyways, yeah, I know, horrible grammar, I was in Diagon Alley with a good friend of mine. She's

a Slytherin by the way. Yep, a Weasely getting along with a Slytherin, hell has frozen over ladies

and gentlemen. Anyways, have you guessed that I just love saying that word, back to the subject.

You see we keep getting glares. I'm sorry, let me clarify that, they're glaring daggers at Elba.

Poor Elba, whose only offense is being a Slytherin, is being treated like scum. How unfair can you

be? I have the mind to run up and sucker punch all of those idiots, but I know that that would

absolutely mortify Elba, poor kid, so instead I'm stuck here, with her little brother whose also

in Gryffindor, glaring daggers at everyone who dares to glare daggers at her, man try saying that ten times fast.

There's just something about Elba that I'm drawn to... something I can't explain. Maybe it's

the fact that she's a mess of contradictions. She has red eyes and brunette hair and appears

to be easily startled and a scaredy cat; however, once she gets angry you don't want to be her

target. If she's your friend she can often be more outspoken, wise, and graceful, however to

a stranger, she appears to be clumsy, idiotic, and weak. She's everything you don't expect, and she's

wicked at potions. Her brother on the other hand, is outspoken in public but quiet and

thoughtful in private. He too puts up a front of stupidity but I don't think even Hermione could

beat him in a duel of wits. His hair is rather odd; it's white, white as snow. And his eyes are red as

well. He stands out where Elba fits in. You would never think they were related, but they are

and if you hurt one of them then you better be ready to deal with the other one. However, I think

the thing that draws me to them the most isn't their appearances but their sadness, their

worldliness for lack of better words. Sure it's cleverly disguised beneath layer after layer of

facades but I can see it. In some ways they're just like me in the fact that they appear to be more

innocent than they actually are. Tom changed me and something changed them. I don't know

what but something did and someday I'll find out… someday. I tend to space out a lot. That's the nice

thing about being around Elba and her brother Zee. You're allowed to space out but anyway I'm

going to put this diary away. Hah, bet you though that I couldn't bear to keep a diary after Tom but

you were wrong ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. We're heading to Knockturn Alley now so that's it… for

now mwahahaha.

Ahem Sincerely,

_Ginny Weasely_

* * *

Ginny closed the diary with a bang and finished off her salad. It was a pain in the butt trying not to

become fat especially with allof those delicious looking chocolate pastries that they put in display

cases when you went to order your food, but you had to be strong. Still Ginny couldn't help, or control,

the urge to lick her lips at the dessert Zee was currently eating. It looked so yummy and inviting

with all the chocolate and whip cream and everything else. Catching Ginny's glances at his dessert,

Zee locked eyes with her letting a very Slytherin smirk his sister had taught him cross his face as he

took a big scoopful and slowly began to eat it. Ginny glared then turned away in a huff. Elba

watched the interaction with a blank look on her face and a dinner roll halfway shoved into her mouth.

Shrugging, Elba's eyes suddenly widened and she cursed under her breath. Ginny, surprised turned

towards Elba staring at her with wide almond eyes and using her peripheral vision saw Zee raise

his white eyebrows at Elba unusual choice of language… at least for Elba. Ginny sighed to herself as it

clicked in her mind.

"We're going to Knockturn Alley aren't we," Ginny sighed her red hair falling into her face as she tried

to push it away.

"Yep," Zee answered rolling his red eyes as he leaned back in his chair putting his strong, athletic legs

on the table.

"Ah ha ha," Elba laughed nervously blushing. "I'm sorry, I, I, didn't mean to cause any trouble."

She bowed her head her face flushing an even darker shade of red than before feeling mortified.

"It's all right," Zee said giving her a hug, he was the taller of the two siblings and was almost Ron's

height, Ginny's brother, which is pretty damn tall. "We forgive you." Ginny merely scowled and bonked

him on the head thinking to herself that if Zeke's ego got any bigger than the world would suffocate

from its sheer size.

* * *

Blaise Zabini was bored. He was running errands for his mother who was currently housing both Snape

and Draco. The Potion Master had run out of ingredients for some of his more exotic potions and thus

Blaise was forced to run this errand… sometimes the two of them could be so troublesome. He

stared at the ceiling of the store his blue eyes taking in the odd decorations. Black hair lay lazily

on his head as he sighed bringing his tanned hands up to observe how the light reflected off of them when

the door jingled and in came two Gryffindors and a… Slytherin! He raised a black eyebrow and stood

up this was getting interested; maybe, he wouldn't die of boredom this afternoon after all. He studied

the girl in the black robes with the green Slytherin insignia on the front and couldn't shake the feeling that

he had seen her somewhere. She was of average height and certainly not model material. She wasn't

extremely thin and her hips were two wide. Furthermore, Blaise caught a glimpse of a scar running down

her left arm.

Definitely not dating material and definitely not worthy of his notice.If her looks

and his inability to recall her at all hadn't decided that then the fact she would associate with scum like Weasely and other Gryffindors

would have.Still Blaise found himself drawn to her through some odd force. He glanced at the odd man beside her. The man's hair was white

as snow and his skin almost as pale as well, despite this however, he seemed to be rather well built and Blaise vaguely

recalled the man's name as Zee. Finally, there was Weasely. Blaise had to admit the woman was beautiful,

but he would never associate with traitorous scum like her. Just then the shop keeper came back. The man's

annoyed looking eyes seem to widen and light up as he greeted the young woman with brown hair warmly.

"Ah, Miss Elba it's good to see you again. The usual I presume," the man was loud and boisterous towards

this woman, and Blaise couldn't help but furrow his brows in confusion. The man had appeared

sullen and annoyed when Blaise had come in, although, he had acted a bit happier when he heard Snape's

name but now the shopkeeper seemed to have undergone a total metamorphosis because of this

woman. Glancing at the woman in curiosity, he saw that she nodded her head and blushed as her face smiled

kindly from behind the two bangs covering her face; the rest was held up in a bun.

"Y, yes please," the woman now known as Elba stuttered her voice was soft and a bit lower than most women.

The man appeared to be ready to drop everything he was doing to accommodate this little wretch and

Blaise couldn't have that. He had to get home in time for dinner and lord help the person who dared to come

between Blaise and his food.

"Excuse me but I believe I was here first," Blaise cut in smoothly and watched as the shopkeeper turned

to look at him in embarrassment and the trio turned to look at him curiously.

* * *

"I'm so sorry," Elba heard the shopkeeper, known as Kale say, his head dipping in apology as his long,

brown hair swung in a low ponytail and his face flushed in embarrassment. She glanced at

the wizard and looked him up and down quickly attaching his appearance to the name Blaise

Zabini with practiced ease. High in the social Slytherin hierarchy he was closely aligned with Pansy and

Draco. Most likely he would emerge as the leader for Slytherin this year, with Draco gone and all.

Elba sighed to herself at least he was better than most elite Slytherins for the job. Studying him further,

she tilted her head curiously and noticed the others reactions to him. Ginny appeared to be furious with

the man, while Zee seemed mildly annoyed with Blaise's presence. Shrugging to herself, she turned

her attention back to Kale who was rushing about trying to fill the man's order.

"Zabini," Ginny hissed beside her, "running errands for Voldemort just like the traitor Draco."

"Wouldn't you like to know, Weasely?" Blaise laughed at her. "Even if I was what could you do about it,

nothing, that's what, because you're a weakling, Weasely, a weakling, just like all Gryffindors." Elba saw

Ginny wince slightly and knew the statement had struck home. That was probably Ginny's one weakness.

Ginny considered herself weak and worthless to others. It made Elba sad whenever she caught Ginny thinking that.

"_She doesn't know what truly being weak is at all,"_ Elba thought to herself_, "not at all."_

* * *

Kale was panicking. Drat! Why did Blaise have to be here one of the few times Elba brought along Ginny and Kale.

"Stupid karma," he whispered to himself, "always wrecking my life. Gah," his hoop earring caught on a

jar causing several to come raining down on top of him. While the jars were shatterproof, thank God for

small miracles, they still hurt like hell. At least this was the last jar for both potions masters or at least

one potion master and another soon to be potion master. Yes, Snape and Elba were truly talented in the

arts of potion making, something, he greatly admired and… they could always be counted on to buy a shit

load of stuff. Returning to his counter, Kale almost started crying as he saw Ginny and Blaise about ready to

hex each other. His poor store! They could harm his poor, humble store! Just as the two were about to

fight Zee stepped between them, Kale recognized the shockingly white hair and red bored looking eyes.

"You two are so troublesome. Why must you fight like this? You're going to get us kicked out of the store

and I know that no one will be happy if that happens," the fourteen year old stated in a bored manner his red

eyes looking between the two. "While I wouldn't normally care if we got kicked out of store, after all,

I'm always up for a good fight, I do care about the fact that I live with her," he pointed towards Elba who

was watching the scene with a bit of worry and stopped turned her head innocently at him as if to say

what, "and she's a pain to live with if she's deprived of her precious potion ingredients." Kale knew the

statement to be true due to the fact that he had seen Elba deprived of some of her "precious" potion

ingredients. She had scared the hell out of Kale when she had appeared at his door step desperate for fresh

ingredients. Yep, that kid was one of a kind.

"Order up," Kale announced as cheerfully as he could trying to prevent Zee from getting his head bashed in,

which would result in Elba getting involved, which, in turn, was never good. Nope, Elba normally preferred

to watch people interact with a detached sort of amusement but if she got angry, then, well… let's just say

she made the Dark Lord look like a pink, fluffy bunny in comparison.

"T, thank you," Elba stuttered gripping the potions supplies tightly and handing him a pouch full of galleons

he didn't have to count to make sure it was the right amount. Elba wouldn't risk losing her precious

fresh ingredients over something as trivial as money Kale knew for a fact. "H have a n nice day."

"You to," he smiled back at her causing her to blush but a look of understanding passed between them.

He wasn't a fool and she wasn't a fool; the stuttering was a needless act a façade that few saw through

and even fewer understood that she put on for outsiders like Blaise. "Take care of yourself."

"I I will or," she giggled, "I I'm s sure that Zee w will make me." Kale glanced at the bored white haired

boy and knew that for a fact. The two siblings would go through hell and back to save the other it's just

the way they were.

"I'm sure he would."

"T time t to g go," Elba stuttered as she tugged both Zee and Ginny, whom both towered over her

small frame, robes to get their attention. "S say h hello to P Professor Snape for m me," she told Blaise.

"H he is s still the b best P Potions Master I I have e ever seen." Then, after Zee had taken half Elba's load,

he of course insisted, the three

walked out of Kale's store, although, not before Ginny had shot Blaise a look that would've made the

Dark Lord jealous.

"Weakling, scum, they're lower than the dirt they walk upon," Kale heard Blaise mutter as he handed the boy his order.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Kale smiled slightly at the admittedly attractive young man with amazingly

blue eyes. "Appearances are deceiving especially among Slytherin," then Kale left an apprehensive Blaise,

so he, being Kale, could go clean up all the jars he or what he called "karma" had spilled.

* * *

They were walking in silence a tension between them that Ginny broke with a couple accusatory sentences,

"How could you treat Snape like he was any normal teacher? Did you forget what he did?" Ginny demanded

outraged. Elba outwardly showed no emotion but internally she winced, the words stung. "He killed

Dumbledore! How could you just tell Zabina to say hi to him?" Elba knew her friend was having a hard

time dealing with the Golden trio leaving but the words still hurt. The words still managed to cut deeply

into Elba's soul. "You're acting like, like, a Slytherin," Ginny said the word with revulsion. Then Ginny

immediately ate her words looking down in shame, "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that. I was completely

out of line."

"I it's all right," Elba stuttered and she saw her brother's eyes narrow at her in concern and suspicion; it seemed

he had caught the quick stutter of surprise at the beginning of her statement but Elba merely met Zee's

red eyes with her own as if she had nothing to hide. Zee backed off a bit but a gleam of suspicion was still

left in his red eyes. "Don't worry Ginny; it's fine, I know you didn't mean it," that bit was true she knew

Ginny didn't mean it.

However, it still hurt to be stereotyped like that; it seemed as if that's what everyone did to her, shoving her

into a category without even bothering to get to know her first. But she shouldn't be whining; it wasn't

Ginny's fault that that was the way she was brought up and Elba knew Ginny was trying to change her views

but still. Every time a person glared at her because she was Slytherin, every time she was skipped over

because of her house, every time she was stereotyped and shoved into a group because of the small

insignia on her chest it hurt.

Sure the people didn't know any better but it still hurt and nothing can make

that hurt completely disappear because once someone does something you can't go back and change it.

You just can't; you simply have to get over it and try to move on with your life. So she smiled up at Ginny

trying to assure the red head that it was fine, that she was fine, but even though Ginny looked relieved Elba

knew Ginny suspected her of hiding something just as her brother did. So Elba smiled harder and

continued trying to distract their worried gazes with meaningless chatter that held no real other

significance than to distract them.

* * *

Zee worried about his sister. His sister's façade was often times to good. He knew it must hurt her

when people made rash decisions based on her insignia, her clothes, and her attitude, and they both

knew she would the she would never admit it. He saw several of his friends waving to him and realized

they wanted him to join them and he looked between them and his sister; he couldn't just abandon

her, his own flesh and blood. However seeing them, Elba quickly encouraged both of them to

go over to their friends; Ginny's had begun to call to her as well.

"I'll be fine," Elba said pleasantly. "I have a new potion I need to work on anyway that will need lots

of quiet and concentration to make. So, I'll be fine; you guys worry too much," she assured them waving her hand as she smiled and giggled at them. Both Zee and Ginny shared

a look, as long as Elba rejected their help they couldn't help her even if Elba began to kill herself inside.

It wasn't fair why her. Why wasn't life fair? Why did bad things happen to good people like Ginny, Elba, and even him!

What had they done to deserve such things? Zee laughed bitterly to himself. They had done nothing, absolutely nothing,

and yet life had tried numerous times to cripple them. It wasn't fair. But then again, life wasn't fair;

some people were born with all the cards while others were born with none. Because life isn't fair and

nothing, whether it be hell or heaven, can change that, nothing.


End file.
